


La carta

by Nathy



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay una carta sobre su pupitre, ¿Quién la dejó ahí? y lo más importante, ¡Como es que se lo dice hasta ahora!<br/>Fudou x Kazemaru | Pareja extraña lo sé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La carta

**La carta**

Había un papel doblado en su pupitre. ¿Una carta?, pero no había nadie en el salón, tomo el sobre y lo abrió, no había remitente en el sobre. Solo decía su nombre. Alguna chica que quiere decirle lo de siempre, que le gusta y esas estupideces de ahora. Pero ninguna lo conocía de verdad. Y no se interesaba en aquellas que solo querían popularidad o estar con alguien guapo.

Comenzó a leerla y a medida que iba leyendo su rostro cambiaba drásticamente.

_Para: Akio Fudou_

_De: Tu amigo._

_Recuerdo esa tarde de otoño, las hojas caían de los árboles y se posaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Saltábamos sobre los montones de hojas solo para escuchar su crujido como el de las galletas que preparaba tu madre. Corríamos por la plaza, nos reíamos, caminábamos juntos a casa después de la primaria. Tú y yo sonreíamos juntos._

_¿Qué paso?_

_Ya no me hablas, ya no me miras, ya no me sonríes, ya ni siquiera me respondes las llamadas. ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué cambio? Tu. Al parecer crees que ya no soy lo suficiente para ti. O te crees mejor que todos los que te rodean. No sonríes con nada ni nadie, abusas de tu inteligencia y tu fuerza._

_Ya no te reconozco._

_Extraño esas tardes en que caminabas a mi lado y me protegías de quienes me molestaban, eras feliz._

_Y ahora, ahí estas en la azotea, solo. ¿Y tus "amigos"? te dejaron. ¿Por qué?, ya no puedes darles órdenes. Dudaste en un momento. Por eso._

_¿Por qué dudaste de golpear a ese chico?_

_Porque era yo, y sabes que aun te considero un amigo. Y con esto se que yo aun te importo._

_Date cuenta Fudou, esos que te siguen lo hacen por miedo, no porque te quieran. No puedo creer que haya escrito eso. Ni lo que escribiré ahora._

_Me gustas._

_A pesar de lo estúpido que has sido conmigo, no entiendo porque pero las cosas son así, y ahora puedo decírtelo, ya que sé que no volveré a verte. No volveré a escucharte. Ya no estaré a tu lado._

_Me voy a mudar, para cuando leas esta carta yo estaré lejos. Siento no haberte contado nada. Siento el que tengas que saberlo ahora. Pero no pude evitarlo. Además si permanezco a tu lado se que no podre olvidarte. Así que adiós. Cuídate Fudou._

_Se despide alguien que te aprecia aunque tú no lo quiera aceptar._

_Te quiero. Pero este es el último adiós._

_Atte.: Kazemaru Ichirouta._

-¿Qué...?

Dijo una vez terminó de leerla. Su respiración era algo agitada, leyó un par de veces más las últimas oraciones, la letra era un poco más temblorosa y te notaba la tinta corrida por gotas de agua o ¿Eran lagrimas?

.........................................................

El avión pronto saldría, pero el chico seguía mirando la entrada del aeropuerto. Esperando, sabía que la probabilidad de que él viniese a buscarlo era mínima, por no decir nula. Pero como decía su buen amigo Midorikawa:

<<La esperanza es lo último que se pierde>>

Suspiro cansado, ya no había vuelta atrás, se decidió a dejar la ciudad, no seguiría lastimando su corazón, era suficiente.

Miró por última vez hacia ese largo u congestionado pasillo, cientos de personas pero no estaba él.

-¿y qué esperabas?

Se dijo a sí mismo, decepcionado cerró sus ojos y camino hasta la entrada de su vuelo.

................................................................

Corrió y corrió desde su escuela hasta el aeropuerto. Tomo un taxi para llegar lo más rápido posible, tenía que decirle. Debía verlo. No dejaría que se fuera.

Estaba casi sin aire cuando cruzo la puerta del aeropuerto, jadeante caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, ¡Porque demonios había tanta gente!

Apartándola a empujones siguió corriendo, hasta que lo vio. En una fila con su maleta de mano a su lado. Su cabellera turquesa destacaba entre todos. Aceleró su paso con su mirada fija en el chico. Caso susurraba su nombre, al estar a su lado su mano tembló y lo tomó de la muñeca, el chico giró su rostro con un poco de asombro pero al ver quien era sus ojos se cristalizaron, sus labios temblaron, su cuerpo se estremeció.

-Fudou...

-¡No te vayas!

Grito el castaño ajustando el agarre.

Los hombros del turquesa bajaron. Al igual que su mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que lo hagas....

-¿Por qué ahora...?

Su vos sonó más firme pero a la vez decepcionada. E dolía escuchar que a última hora estaba regresando por él.

-Porque soy un estúpido

Contestó el otro, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo en un abrazo un tanto posesivo.

-Idiota... ¡Estúpido!

Grito Kazemaru golpeando el pecho del castaño mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas que había aguantado durante tanto, se aferro a su cuerpo sin querer soltarlo. No podía, ahora no podría irse.

-Te quiero Mi Kazemaru

Pronuncio cerca de su oído. Acariciando su pelo. Se había dado cuenta al momento en que sus piernas se movieron solas solo para verle e impedir que se fuera.

Kazemaru cesó de llorar y soltó una pequeña risita de nerviosismo. Abrasando a su amigo de infancia por el cuello.

-Yo también Fudou.

Le contestó parándose de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios anhelados. El otro se agacho a su altura para unir sus bocas. En un beso que ambos deseaba pero que se negaban a aceptarlo.

Al terminar el beso se miraron y sonrieron felices por fin, Fudou acaricio la mejilla del turquesa y secó las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. No dejaría que llorara de nuevo por su culpa.

Un aplauso de todos os que estaban en ese momento en la fila y en el aeropuerto sonó impresionando a los chicos que estaban absortos de su alrededor. Miraron a la gente que los felicitaba, les sonreía y les aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo.

Kazemaru se sonrojo ocultando su cara entre sus manos. Fudou sonrió abrazándolo y sonriendo triunfante. Tomo la maleta del turquesa y camino de la mano con él saliendo del aeropuerto. Llamó al primer taxi que vio.

Haría las cosas bien de ahora en adelante. No dejaría que ese chico se fuera de su lado. Jamás.


End file.
